


A Change in Pace

by AshKnight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Edward's relationship with Roy changes into something new for both of them.





	A Change in Pace

They tried to keep their relationship private. After all, it could affect – or even ruin – both of their careers. But everyone knew anyway. And everyone would did know would have assumed that their relationship consisted of rough, intense power-play.

Well, it may have started that way. In the beginning, their sex had been hard and fast. They'd both written it off as meaningless. Just a way to get off. But as things progressed… they changed.

To Roy's surprise, Edward's stubbornness and hunger for power subsided first. At first, he took advantage of this. To explain the sudden change in the alchemist's behavior, Roy reasoned that Edward had simply been a submissive the entire time, and that he was only just then beginning to trust Roy enough to let it show. But Roy's guard fell next when Edward, quite unintentionally, blurted out the L word, shocking them both into a new reality.

The first time they made love – it wasn't 'fucking' anymore – Roy offered the word up as he came inside his partner, relinquishing his power. The next step in their relationship was when Roy took his turn to beg, to submit to Edward's will.

"Please, Edward," he whimpered, kneeling in front of his lover. "Please. Let me taste you."

"Oh,  _God,_ Roy," the younger alchemist groaned, looking down at the general as the man stared up at him hungrily. "You don't have to beg me… but fuck, it's hot when you do."

Having been given permission, Roy's shaking hands reached out and unclasped the button of Edward's pants, then tugged them down gently, exposing the tent in the young man's boxers.

"I love when I can make you hard, Ed," Roy confessed, reaching out to rub the bulge with his palms, causing Edward to tilt his head back and sigh.

"You always do."

Then, Roy curled his fingers into the waistband of Edward's boxers and dragged them down slowly, savoring the way his lover's long shaft appeared as it was freed from the fabric. As soon as it was fully exposed, Roy covered it with his mouth, which made Ed groan loudly in surprise as the wet heat surrounded his most sensitive organ. In fact, Roy didn't even bother to completely lower the boxers to Edward's ankles so that he could step out of them. Instead, he left them clinging to the middle of Ed's thighs.

"Shit," Edward hissed, as Roy began to suck carefully, drawing his length deeper into his mouth and allowing the head to press firmly against the back of his throat. "Yeah, Roy. That's it."

Letting out a hum of satisfaction, Roy swirled his tongue around the head of Edward's penis, then let it linger over the slit in the tip.

"Oh,  _fuck._ "

In one swift, agonizing movement, Roy removed his mouth from Edward's shaft and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes!" Ed cried, his eyes wide with pain and surprise. "Jesus, Roy. Don't stop."

"Do you want to-"

"No! Fuck," the younger man sighed. "Please, baby… Just suck me off. I need it…"

"You don't want to come inside me?" Roy asked, his voice suddenly sweet and seductive.

Ed's jaw dropped like an anvil at this, shocked by Roy's blunt question. Or was it an offer?

"I…"

Roy used his own gloved hands to carefully remove his jacket, then shirt, then trousers, leaving only his boxers between them.

"Do you want these off?" the general teased, smiling slyly.

There was no more power play. No fight for dominance. Just Roy, teasing Ed, in an effort to bring him pleasure.

Still, Ed was staring in disbelief, but he managed to nod in reply as he reached out and pulled Roy to his feet. Just as the man moved his hands down to remove the last of his own clothing, Edward reached out and pulled the garment down in one swift movement. Surprised by his lover's steady grace, Roy blushed slightly at his exposed member, which was standing firmly at attention.

"Don't be shy, Roy," Edward said, lazily stroking Roy's length from base to tip as he regained some of his own confidence. "It's alright. I want you too. So badly…"

"Cum inside me," Roy whimpered, relinquishing the last of his composure. "I need you."

"Yes. Yes... Lie down."

Roy obeyed, lying on his back on Edward's bed, watching eagerly as the younger man approached him.

"No, silly," Edward chuckled, running a hand down Roy's front. "The other way."

Only Roy's gloves remained on the man's body, and the sight of this, for Edward, was so beautiful that it hurt. As Ed moved closer, he felt a few hot beads of sweat trickle down the back of his neck, streaming onto his back. As Roy rolled onto his stomach, Edward felt the organ between his legs twitch with anticipation.

"I need you, Roy," Edward told him, stroking the man's back slowly, savoring the sensation of warm skin beneath his hand.

"Take me, Ed," the general whispered, turning his head to look over his shoulder at this lover, who was positioning himself behind Roy on the bed.

With careful hands, Edward parted Roy's legs and leaned in, kissing down the length of his spine. Ed didn't have to look in order to open the drawer of the bedside table as he pulled out the warming lubricant they stored there. He was used to this. But so much about this moment they were sharing was more tender than before, so Ed took his time slathering his own length with the substance, letting out a quiet gasp as his hand and the warm lubricant made contact with his erection. The sound made Roy's heart race in anticipation, just in time for Edward to spread some of the same slickness down the crack of his ass. To his surprise, though, Ed didn't push his fingers into Roy's entrance. Instead, they pulled away, and Roy felt the slow, steady pressure of Ed's slick cock sliding between his thighs, which electrified his body and made his hips jerk.

This, of course, created an intoxicating rush of friction on Roy's erection as it rutted against the mattress, so he released a soft cry. Feeling the firmness of Edward's cock rubbing against his ass made his hips rock forward again.

"You're always so eager, Roy," Edward said, stroking the man's matted hair back out of his eyes.

Roy said nothing, though, instead allowing a whimper to escape him.

When Ed worked up a steady rhythm, rubbing his dick between Roy's thighs, the head of his cock pushed against Roy's balls, and the older man began to shake.

"Ughhh," Ed moaned, pushing his hips up more, bringing the tip of his length closer to Roy's entrance. "You feel so good."

Roy quickly offered up a stammered, "L-Love you so s-slick like this."

"Are you ready? Wanna be inside you."

Rapidly, Roy nodded, giving his lover full permission to do as he pleased. With this, Edward pushed himself into Roy with a loud groan as his fullness was taken in.

Then, Edward moaned, "Fuck. So tight for me." Gasping with the first thrust, he added, "You take me so well, Roy. Such a good boy. Love you so much."

This made Roy shiver as Edward fucked him. He loved that Ed was a talker. It made getting off so easy, since every dirty little thing he said brought Roy closer to orgasm.

Knowing this, Ed continued, "God, I love this. Love fucking your tight – ahh, fuck – tight asshole."

"Need you," Roy whimpered, feeling his cock aching and nearing release as it rubbed against the sheets.

When Edward felt his lover thrusting lightly, he pulled back on the man's hips to remove the stimulation from his penis and continued to fuck him. Roy cried out in protest, but Edward held him still, fucking him harder.

"Wait, baby," Ed gasped, rapidly thrusting. "Let me get there. Don't come yet."

"B-But Ed-"

"No. No. Don't come. Wait, baby," Edward grunted between heavy movements. "Wait."

"Can't. Can't."

"Yes, yes you can. Roy, don-"

But Roy's body was shaking violently, his balls aching for release. He tried, but couldn't stop rutting against the mattress. Couldn't stop thrusting back against Ed's crotch to take more of him in as the head of his lover's cock pressed hard against his prostate.

"Gonna… Gon-"

"Wait, wait! Let me-" Ed tried, but his own orgasm silenced him and swallowed the words in his throat as his own thighs began to vibrate.

Desperately, Ed reached around and wrapped his hand around his lover's throbbing erection and squeezing it gently. Against his body's wishes, Edward then slowed his thrusts to a crawl as he stroked Roy's penis and pushed his own in and out of Roy's center.

"Now, baby. It's okay," Edward breathed, lovingly kissing the man's shoulder as he continued to make love to him. "Come for me."

"Shit!" Roy screamed, hips jerking hard as cum erupted from his shaft. "Oh,  _fuck._ "

Ed groaned loudly, the scream of ecstasy bringing him to the very edge of his release. With one last heavy thrust, he let go of Roy's length and gripped the man's hips, holding himself inside as he came.

"Oh, gods, yes," Edward gasped, his cock releasing its prize inside his lover. Silence filled the room, with the exception of their heavy breathing, until Ed collapsed on top of Roy and gasped, "You're amazing."


End file.
